Lotan
LotanMaiikrob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 11:10-11:15). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Maiikrob says: "For seven centuries, I have been tracking the creature you speak of. The creature known as Lotan." is a ghostly serpentine whale-like entity who destroys cultures with ecto-magnetic emanations.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 05:51-05:56). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "My guess is we would be dealing with a paranormal entity capable of ecto-magnetic emanations."Maiikrob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 11:28-11:48). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Maiikrob says: "Lotan destroys. He breathes and all tools, all weaponry, all things mechanical go awry. Lotan can cause an entire culture to crumble. I have seen him blunt the spear of the hunter and splay the spoke of a charioteer. And now he has chosen your time and your city." History Primary Canon Extreme Ghostbusters For at least seven centuries, Lotan destroyed all tools and creations of man with his mere presence. He works off a ritual of attack based on escalating intensity and degree of destruction. He starts off small but goes after something bigger and of greater importance each time. Eventually, Lotan would attack an important target of inherent infrastructure and progressively advanced technology that would ultimately destroy the targeted civilization with its destruction. At some point in time, the spirit Maiikrob resigned himself to the destruction of the entity, even if it took an eternity. He alone knew the one way to destroy Lotan was from within, to pierce his center of being.Maiikrob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 18:43-18:45, 18:48-18:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Maiikrob says: "The only way to destroy Lotan is from within...Yes. And use this to pierce his center of being." In 1997, Lotan appeared in New York City on the night of a full moon and passed through the Hudson River to the Lincoln Tunnel. The Ghostbusters were called into investigate but their P.K.E. Meters went offline. While speaking with a witness at the west tunnel exit, they were called to a West 18th Street construction site. Lotan had passed through and caused all the construction equipment to go haywire. As Egon Spengler input data to predict Lotan's next appearance, he surfaced outside the Firehouse. Maiikrob arrived and was defeated twice by Lotan. Moving east towards Queens, Lotan planned to take down the control tower of the John F. Kennedy International Airport. As the Ghostbusters prepared a final stand, Roland Jackson arrived to warn them the Proton Packs were overloaded with unexpended energy from their previous encounters with the entity. When Maiikrob revealed that the only way to stop Lotan was to destroy his center of being, Roland came up with a plan to use Lotan's own power against it by feeding it the unstable packs and destroy the center that way. Maiikrob volunteered to carry out the suicide mission. Charging at Lotan one final time, Maiikrob leaped down the entity's throat with the packs just before they exploded. With Lotan's destruction, all technology in the area immediately went back online. It appears that without this center of being, Lotan re-manifested as a weakened version of his former self. The Ghostbusters were able to successfully trap him and placed him in the Containment Unit. He later encountered Eduardo Rivera as he searched for Slimer. Eduardo ran right on top of his extended tongue then just as quickly leaped away. Secondary Canon Insight Editions Lotan was considered to be a harbinger of catastrophic destruction and appeared in an area just before a major event.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.76). Paragraph reads: "As an entity that appears prior to massive destruction, Lotan, we believe, was drawn to the strong psychokinetic energy profile created by Dumazu's presence." It often manifested as a somewhat serpentine whale "swimming" through the sky. Lotan was said to have been present during the destruction of Atlantis, the time of Plato, Mount Vesuvius's eruption in 79 A.D., over London during the Blitz in World War II, and over Hiroshima before the first atomic bomb was dropped in 1945.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.76). Paragraph reads: "Sightings of the entity can be traced as far back as the time of Plato, who claimed that Lotan was present during the destruction of Atlantis. Lotan was also seen by the survivors of Mount Vesuvius's eruption in AD 79, over London during the Blitz, and in the skies of Hiroshima before the atomic bomb was dropped." In the present, Lotan was drawn to a strong P.K.E. profile and manifested in New York, above the Natural History Museum, during the Ghostbusters' first encounter with Dumazu.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.76). Paragraph reads: "Lotan manifested in New York during our encounter with Dumazu (see entry on facing page), circling the skies above the Museum of Natural History." The Ghostbusters manged to destroy the Relic of Nilhe and forced Dumazu to retreat. Lotan was cheated of a catastrophe and went into a frenzy. It even knocked one of the eagle statues off the Chrysler Building. To make matters worse, the Ghostbusters' Proton Streams were ineffective against Lotan. A new plan was drawn up. The armed forces loaned an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) to them. The Ghostbusters rigged the UAV with proton explosives then piloted it into Lotan's mouth. The proton explosion weakened Lotan's molecular cohesion and triggered its dispersal. P.K.E. levels in the city returned to normal. The Ghostbusters concluded Lotan was still an active threat. Classification Secondary Canon Insight Editions Lotan is a Class 6.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.76). Paragraph reads: "CLASS VI." Trivia *Herman Melville's classic novel "Moby Dick" served as the basis for Lotan's conflict with Maiikrob. *Lotan is based on Lotan, a monstrous primeval serpent slain by the god Ba'al Hadad in Syro-Palestinian mythology.Pantheon.org Article It represents mass destruction through floods, oceans in general, and winter.Wikipedia Article *Lotan was mistaken for the Loch Ness Monster.Eyewitness (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Moby Ghost (1997) (DVD ts. 03:59-04:05, 04:29-04:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eyewitness says: "I seen him before. It's the Loch Ness Monster...Nessie's gonna get you!" Appearances Primary Canon Extreme Ghostbusters *"Moby Ghost" *"Slimer's Sacrifice" Secondary Canon *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Page 76 References Gallery Primary Canon LotanEGB.JPG|Roams to New York LotanEGB13.jpg LotanEGB14.jpg LotanEGB15.jpg Lotan04.jpg LotanEGB16.jpg Lotan05.jpg MobyGhost11.jpg LotanEGB 10.JPG LotanEGB 11.JPG MobyGhost14.jpg LotanEGB17.jpg LotanEGB18.jpg LotanEGB19.jpg LotanEGB20.jpg LotanEGB21.jpg LotanEGB22.jpg LotanEGB23.jpg LotanEGB24.jpg LotanEGB25.jpg LotanEGB26.jpg LotanEGB 12.JPG|Attacks Maiikrob LotanEGB 2.JPG MobyGhost24.jpg LotanEGB27.jpg LotanEGB28.jpg MobyGhost25.jpg LotanEGB29.jpg MobyGhost27.jpg LotanEGB30.jpg Lotan06.jpg Lotan07.jpg Lotan02.jpg|As seen in "Slimer's Sacrifice" Secondary Canon LotanInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 76 of Tobin's Spirit Guide Category:Ghosts Category:EGB Characters Category:Legends Category:Media Class 6 Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:GBW Characters